Astral Project
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Terburu-buru Arthur menuruni tangga, saat merasakan lift yang ia tunggu terlampau lama untuk terbuka. Tidak peduli, bahwa ia mesti menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya banyak agar sampai ke lantai dasar. Tujuannya hanya satu, berharap gadis itu selamat/ "Kumohon! Kumohon!"


Iris emerald itu selalu memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Walau awalnya terlihat tidak begitu tertarik tapi, entah mengapa matanya tidak bisa ke obyek lain. Dari rambutnya yang dikucir ke belakang, harum melati yang menguar dari tubuhnya, sampai ke high heels yang kini di pakai olehnya. Semua tidak luput dari iris emeraldnya.

Ting!

Bunyi tanda lift sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Membuat dirinya tersadar.

Langkah cepat yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu saat keluar dari lift, masih terus ia perhatikan. Hingga pintu kembali menutup, barulah iris emeraldnya beralih menatap sudut kosong di hadapannya. Perlahan lift kembali bergerak menuju atas, lantai berikutnya.

"Gadis itu manis, yah!" kalimat bernada pernyataan terdengar dari telinga pemuda itu. Tersenyum menyeringai melihat pemuda beriris zamrud itu yang kini menoleh padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" terdengar sedikit gugup saat ia berkata. Ia benar-benar melupakan bahwa ia tadi bukan berdua saja dengan sosok itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak berkedip memandangnya dari tadi, aru." Cengirnya melihat bias merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipi tetangga satu apertemennya. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Si-siapa yang memandangnya? Sepertinya matamu perlu diperiksa." Elaknya tanpa bisa menghilangkan semburat merahnya. Tertangkap basah dari awal mereka masuk lift hingga gadis itu keluar, ia masih terus memandangnya.

"Hahaha, kau tidak pandai berbohong, aru." Tersenyum menggoda melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa kau perlu bantuanku untuk berkenalan dengannya?" Tawarnya senang melihat pemuda itu kini tersudutkan tanpa bisa mengelak.

"A-aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu. Dan aku tidak memperhatikannya, git!" sungutnya membuat kekehan pemuda asia di sebelahnya itu semakin terdengar.

Walau dalam hati terbesit kebingungan teramat jelas di benaknya. "Kau bisa melihatnya?" kalimat tanya itu keluar setelah ia dapat mencerna dengan cukup baik perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

Eh?

Raut kebingungan jelas kali ini ditunjukan oleh pemuda beriris onxy di sampingnya. Merasa aneh dengan perkataan yang barusan keluar dari mulut rekannya itu.

Kedip!

Kedip!

Kedip!

"K-kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya melihat kesungguhan terpancar jelas dari wajah lawan bicaranya. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya terdengar cukup aneh dan membuatnya merinding seketika.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** :D

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), ending yang ancur (mungkin).**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja.** :D

**o**

**Astral Project**

**o  
**

**o**

* * *

Helaan kelegaan keluar dari bibir gadis berdarah asia itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak semenjak ia memasuki lift. Dirinya serasa diperhatikan dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk. Membuatnya berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia segera sampai ke tempatnya dengan selamat dan sentosa.

Entah salah apa kali ini, hingga bernasib seburuk itu. Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka, membuatnya dengan segera keluar, sedikit terburu-buru. Berharap orang yang memperhatikannya tidak mengikuti, hingga ia kini berada dalam apertemennya. Sekali lagi bersyukur pada Tuhan, bahwa doanya terkabul.

Di lepaskan high heelsnya yang sedari tadi lupa di lepas. Merenggangkan tubuhnya, berharap bisa meringankan rasa pegal sedari siang melakukan aktivitas. Disambung dengan memijat bahu, sebelum akhirnya berpikir berendam air hangat, lumayan bisa membantu tubuhnya kembali segar.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan, langkah itu terhenti di depan jendela kamar. Terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum akhirnya memilih membuka jendela itu. Membiarkan udara malam memenuhi kamarnya seketika.

* * *

~**IMY**~

* * *

"… _Jangan bilang penyakit anehmu itu kumat Arthur?"_ pertanyaan itu keluar setelah mereka berdiam diri cukup lama. Menggeleng perlahan melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang kini bengong. _"Sepertinya matamu yang mesti diperiksa. Tidakkah kau lihat gadis itu menjejakan kakinya di lantai?"_

Perkataan itu kembali terngiang di otak Arthur yang sekarang berada dalam kamarnya. Menekukan kepala akan pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya beberapa jam lalu.

Memang benar ia melihat gadis itu menjejakan kakinya di lantai. Tapi bukan hanya itu sajakan yang membedakan mahluk itu dengan kita. Bisa saja, seperti aura aneh yang dirasakan saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu akan mati, karena itu aura disekelilingnya begitu.. Argh‼ apa yang kupikirkan." Menepuk kepalanya sendiri akan pikiran aneh yang terbesit dipikirannya barusan.

"Dia mati juga itu bukan urusanku." Gumamnya memilih berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi.

* * *

~**Gie**~

* * *

Langkah kaki itu memanjat dinding apertemen dengan perlahan. Walau di bilang memanjat , tapi bukan berarti dia merupakan seorang superhero versi gadis dari film yang memiliki kemahiran memanjat seperti laba-laba. Hanya saja kebetulan apertemen tempat ia tinggal memiliki bentuk yang unik. Garis-garis yang sedikit menjorok ke dalam, untuk memperindah bentuk luar apertemen itulah yang digunakannya sebagai tempat untuk memanjat.

Tidak ada gurat ketakutan sedikitpun di wajahnya. Bahkan terpaan angin yang membuat rambut dan gaun tidurnya berkibar, tidak ia pedulikan. Malah hal itu yang membuat ia tampak menikmati kegiatan memanjatnya.

* * *

~**Chan**~

* * *

Arthur baru saja selesai memeriksa isi file-file penting di laptopnya. Melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan cara menonton beberapa kaset yang sempat dipinjamkan oleh temannya. Melihat gambar-gambar random dengan judul yang tak kalah anehnya, membuat ia lebih memilih untuk berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada hal sepele seperti itu.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, sambil diikuti kepala yang kini dimiringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga terdengar bunyi. Raut kepuasan atas hasil jerih payah beberapa jam sebelumnya, terdapat di wajahnya. Iris emeraldnya perlahan ia edarkan keluar jendela, tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat menikmati semilir angin di dekat jendelanya

"Gadis aneh. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa tingkahnya itu terlihat dari sini." gelengnya perlahan. "Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu dari lantai setinggi ini." Tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu yang kini berbalik memandangnya.

Kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya seketika terhenti, teringat berada di lantai berapa ia kini. "_Damn it,_ apa ia sudah gila!" dengan cepat melompat dari kursinya, bergegas menuju jendela.

Menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang kini dilihatnya, wajah, tubuh dan rambutnya, membuat ia tersentak, mengingatkannya dengan gadis di lift tadi. Gadis berwajah asia itu, terlihat menatap ke arahnya dengan sendu. Antara percaya, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Arthur perlahan membuka jendelanya.

Bagaikan mengisi ruang hampa, angin yang bertiup dari luar dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Melewati gadis itu yang kaget dengan terpaan angin yang tiba-tiba, menjadikan ia hilang keseimbangan.

"Kyaaaaa‼" berteriak akibat angin yang melewatinya, membuat ia terjatuh dan dengan cepat berpegangan pada pinggiran balkon, selamat untuk sementara waktu.

Tindakan cepat dilakukan Arthur, melihat tubuh gadis itu kini menjuntai pada ketinggian 100 meter, berpegangan dengan kusen jendela, Arthurpun berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu.

"_I can't believe I couldn't see."_ Lirihnya menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu. _"What are you crazy?_" kalimat tanya itu terdengar sedikit geram akan kebodohan sosok itu.

Kedutan perlahan muncul di kepala sang korban mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Cepat tarik aku, bodoh!" sungutnya kesal, tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu bisa membuat sang penolong membatalkan niat untuk membantu.

"Apa kau bilang?" gantian kedutan itu kini berpindah pada Arthur. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bodoh? Aku yang berada di sini dalam keadaan aman, atau kau yang kini berada diantar hidup dan mati." Sahutnya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tangan yang berhasil memegang lawan bicaranya dan berusaha menarik ke atas.

Wajah itu merenggut masam, tidak bisa membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya. Decakan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya, merutuki sang penolong yang bersingut kesal mendengar perkataannya yang cukup pelan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan alis, he?" tarikan di tangannya makin menguat, perlahan menarik gadis itu hingga berada di tempat yang aman.

Tepat berada di jendela kamarnya, dengan ia yang memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Helaan napas kelegaan terdengar dari Arthur yang merasa usahanya tidak sia-sia. Walau ia akui tubuhnya kini sakit, terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat menarik gadis itu. Membuatnya terhimpit antara lantai kamarnya dan tubuh gadis bodoh di atasnya.

"Kau benar-benar, bodoh. Apa kau tahu itu?" bisiknya di telinga gadis itu. Suaranya masih sedikit menderu, lelah karena perjuangan beberapa menit barusan. Anggukan pelan ia rasakan dari tubuhnya, seakan menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tuan.."

"Arthur.. Arthur Kirkland."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Arthur." Tersenyum manis tidak peduli lawan bicaranya terdiam menatapnya. "Aku tidak menyangka walau alismu aneh, kau orang yang baik. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu padaku?"

Twich!

Perempatan perlahan muncul di kepala Arthur mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya. "Sebagai orang yang sudah di tolong. Adatmu benar-benar jelek, Nona.."

Twich!

"Nesia, Arenesia Putri." Tersenyum paksa, merasakan tangan Arthur perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya. Membuat ia bisa melepaskan diri dan bangun dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ah, Nona Nesia." Ikutan bangun.

Keduanya sama-sama saling menatap sinis, dalam beberapa detik.

Tertawa kecil, "maafkan atas ketidaksopananku barusan, Tuan Arthur." Kali ini terdengar tulus. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Dengusan pelan, sebagai respon dari Arthur atas perkataan Nesia. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Nona. Aku hanya tidak ingin dituduh sebagai orang yang nanti membunuhmu." Sahutnya berjalan menuju dapur, tidak peduli Nesia yang mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Eh? Ah, ternyata kau tuan rumah yang baik juga. Baiklah, aku pesan teh spesial, dan jangan lupa sepotong roti." Cengirnya.

"Hei, aku bukan pelayanmu!" sungutnya mendengar Nesia terkiki geli.

"Hahaha, aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, Tuan." Sahutnya.

Putaran mata bosan, dilakukan Arthur menaruh ceretnya pada kompor kecil. Memanaskan air buat menyeduh teh, membiarkan menit berjalan perlahan yang ditanggapi keduanya dalam keheningan dan pikiran masing-masing, di ruangan yang berbeda.

Suara air yang mendidih, membuatnya cepat bertindak. Mematikan dan mengangkat ceret tersebut, menuangkannya dalam teko yang sudah di siapkan. Membiarkan air yang berada di dalamnya, menyatu dengan daun teh. Dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar yang tidak jauh dari dapur rumahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berniat untuk bunuh diri?" berjalan mendekati Nesia yang masih duduk di tepi jendela, mengayunkan kaki dengan perlahan, memberikan cangkir berisi teh. "Sepertinya kau tidak jera juga?" gelengnya tidak percaya, membiarkan Nesia mengambil cangkirnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Nesia, "aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam. Apa kau tahu, Tuan? Di luar sangat menyenangkan." Senyumnya menatap Arthur yang memilih berjalan menjauh, mencari tempat yang tepat untuknya berdiri.

"Yah, dan akan menyenangkan jika kau jatuh ke sana." Terdengar sarkatik

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, jika kau tidak membuka jendela begitu saja," senyum Nesia sinis.

"Oh, bagus! Sekarang aku jadi tersangkanya." Menyadar pada kusen pintu kamarnya.

Kembali tertawa melihat wajah itu terlihat kesal. "Hahaha, aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Ucapnya sing a song.

Dengusan pelan terdengar, meremehkan ucapan Nesia. "Yeah, terserah kau saja." Menyeruput tehnya, menikmati suasa hening di antara mereka.

Perlahan ekor matanya tertuju pada Nesia, memperhatikan gadis itu lekat dari balik cangkir tehnya. Entah mengapa figure gadis ini mirip dengan gadis yang ia temui di lift tadi. Dari iris matanya, rambut hitam sebahu, bahkan postur tubuhnya, tidak ada yang berbeda. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah lihat tadi.

"Berhentilah melihatku seperti itu, kau seperti pemuda mesum." Ucapan itu menyadarkan Arthur yang menyembunyikan iris miliknya cepat, berpura-pura menikmati teh buatannya sendiri.

"Heh, jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis kurus seperti kau." Sahutnya saat mata itu kembali terbuka, tak peduli perlahan perempatan muncul di kepala Nesia.

"Huh, apa kau kira orang sepertimu itu menarik." Sinisnya memilih melihat langit malam.

Tersenyum meremehkan, "tentu saja, kenapa tidak." Melirik pada Nesia yang menatapnya sengit. "Hanya gadis bodoh saja yang tidak tertarik padaku."

"Maksudmu aku gadis bodoh begitu."

Tersenyum kecil, "ah, kau sadar juga akhirnya."

"Hei‼" serunya tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menyangkal itu? Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik denganku." Perlahan mendekat pada meja dan meletakan gelasnya di sana.

"Yaick, kau benar-benar narsis, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Ingin rasanya Nesia mengantukan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar perkataan barusan. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang cukup menyebalkan seperti orang dihadapannya ini. Berbeda dengan Nesia, Arthur hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana tingkah gadis itu yang memasang wajah geram. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis yang menarik seperti ini.

"Aku bisa gila jika berbicara denganmu lebih lama." Geram Nesia melirik Arthur yang tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu gila karena menyukaiku." Sahutnya kalem.

Seketika itu juga kepala gadis itu tidak sengaja membentur kusen jendela di sampingnya, menatap ngeri pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal ini. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang senarsis ini?

Arthur hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, melihat Nesia yang memasang tampang horor. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik, ekspresi yang diberikan saat ia goda begitu lucu. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa berbicara seperti ini pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Tapi melihat bagaimana judesnya gadis ini saat mereka pertama kali berbicara, membuat ia ingin mengerjainya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Arthur." Untuk ketiga kalinya gadis itu akhirnya memanggil namanya, setelah dari tadi ia hanya di panggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan.

"Cinta memang bisa membuat gila, Nesia sayang." Sahutnya tidak peduli Nesia merinding seketika karena penggilan sayang yang ia tunjukan untuknya.

Tatapan dan langkah tegap yang di lakukan pemuda itu saat mendekatinya, membuat ia takut sendiri. Refleks, merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya ngeri sendiri bakal diapa-apakan sama Arthur yang tingkat kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan sekarang.

Arthur sendiri perlahan tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya membelak horor. Cangkir yang tadi dipegang gadis itu jatuh ke lantai, saat ia merentangkan tangannya. Seakan lupa ia memegang cangkir teh, dan berada di tepi jendela. Tubuhnya yang condong ke belakang saat ia merentangkan tangan, membuatnya mengarah ke luar jendela.

Hukum gravitasi tentu saja berlangsung, dengan itu tubuh Nesia pun mengarah ke bawah. Tanpa sempat melakukan pegangan apa pun.

"NESIA‼" refleks Arthur yang berlari mengejar tubuh itu, tidak peduli pada pecahan cangkir di bawah kakinya. Berusaha menangkap dan menyelamatkan sekali lagi, sayangnya kali ini ia gagal melakukannya. Mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, melihat tubuh itu terjatuh, secepat kilat berlari menuju ke arah pintu.

Terburu-buru Arthur menuruni tangga, saat ia merasakan lift yang ia tunggu terlampau lama untuk terbuka. Tidak peduli, bahwa ia mesti menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya banyak agar sampai ke lantai dasar. Tujuannya hanya satu, berharap gadis itu selamat, walau ia akui hal itu mustahil mengingat ada pada ketinggian berapa apertemennya.

"Kumohon! Kumohon!" doanya seakan hal itu bisa membantunya mengurangi kecemasan yang semakin besar.

* * *

.

.

**_Astral Project_**

.

.

* * *

Iris onxy itu terlihat bingung menatap temannya yang terlihat melamun di depan lift. Perlahan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "kau baik-baik saja, Arth?" tanyanya khawatir, ini sudah kedua kalinya temannya bertingkah seperti ini.

Menoleh, menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk. Membuat Yao yang melihat hanya menghela napas, merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya semenjak kejadian tadi malam.

**_Flash back_**

_Iris itu terlihat bingung, mendapati Arthur berlari di lorong dengan wajah panik. Hal yang tidak biasa mengingat bagaimana sifatnya yang tenang selama ini. Membuatnya penasaran dan ikut mengejar pemuda itu hingga ke luar._

_Iris emerald itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang sepi, seperti orang bodoh. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa? Wajah itu terlihat tegang dan pucat, menatap ke atas dan ke bawah bergantian. Seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya._

"_Arthur ada apa?" tegurnya saat itu melihat wajah pemuda itu terlihat panik._

"_Apa kau melihatnya? Apa dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya beruntun dengan khawatir._

"_Rumah sakit? Siapa?" dengan bingung Yao melihat Arthur yang terlihat masih syock._

"_Gadis itu, dia baru saja jatuh dari atas." Serunya memegang bahu Yao yang membelak._

"_Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang jatuh?" tanyanya bingung melihat Arthur seperti orang linglung, melihat pada trotoar sekali lagi dengan tidak percaya._

"_Kenapa tidak ada? Apa dia berhasil selamat? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku melihatnya jelas. Dia jatuh!" gumamnya merasa bingung, bahkan jejak darah pun sama sekali tidak ada. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lirihnya memegang bahu temannya itu erat._

_Hal yang sama ada di benak Yao, mempertanykan sifat temannya yang aneh._

**End Flash Back**

Baru kali itu Yao melihat Arthur yang seperti orang bodoh, seakankehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kau yakin?" melirik pada Arthur yang ikut meliriknya.

"Heh, apa aku terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" ucapnya sinis yang disambut cengiran Yao. Sepertinya Arthur sudah kembali normal

"Hahaha, mungkin saja. Mengingat kau yang tidak mempunyai teman kencan kemarin malam." Tertawa kecil, berpikir lebih baik mengalihkan Arthur dari apa pun yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"_Damn it!"_ rutuk Arthur mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku, Arth?" Godanya melihat Arthur berwajah makin kusut. "Bagaimana kalau gadis yang di lift kemarin?" Lanjutnya pura-pura berpikir, menyadari Arthur tersentak menatapnya dengan pandangan bulat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Tertawa kecil melihat wajah itu seperti orang bodoh. Seperti yang ia duga Arthur benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis yang sempat disangkanya hantu itu. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda yang selama ini dingin dengan gadis, hanya karena pertemuan tidak sengaja, bisa jatuh cinta. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang kau sangka hantu itukan?" bibir itu tertarik, membentuk lengkungan sempurna mengetahui Arthur tidak membalas perkataannya. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku memperkenalkannya?" Tidak peduli pada Arthur yang merinding melihat seringai yang ditunjukan Yao padanya.

"Tidak perlu." Kembali memandang ke arah lift yang berhenti di lantai mereka.

"Kau yakin!" godanya melihat wajah datar kembali terpasang pada Arthur. "Kau yakin tidak mau tahu siapa namanya?"

Ting!

Suara lift yang terbuka tidak mengurangi, eksistensi Yao untuk menggoda Arthur yang terpaku di tempat.

"Nesia." Ucapan lirih itu terdengar, membuat Yao menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu na—."

"Arthur." Suara seorang perempuan menghentikan ucapan Yao.

Perlahan kepala itu menoleh, melihat ke dalam lift. Mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di dalamnya, menatap ke arah mereka dengan tidak percaya. Seorang gadis yang sama persis dengan dilihatnya kemarin. Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Gadis yang bisa membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland terpaku dengan kemunculannya.

"Kau selamat, gadis gila!" suara itu terdengar pelan namun, sarat penuh kelegaan di dalamnya.

"Begitulah, tuan alis." Tersenyum lembut melihat Arthur perlahan masuk. "Astral project!" Lanjutnya menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi.

Yao hanya bisa memasang ekspresi shock, sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Sejak kapan mereka berdua saling mengenal. Berbicara seakan sudah akrab sejak lama. Bukannya kemarin Arthur berpikir bahwa dia mahluk halus? Sepertinya Yao hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya melihat keakraban keduanya. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa ada jawaban, melihat bagaimana Arthur lebih senang dengan kemunculan gadis hantunya, membuat Yao terlupakan dengan suksesnya.

END

.

.

* * *

**Gie Note**: Tanpa ada niat melupakan yang multi chap, akhirnya kesampaian juga nyelesain oneshoot romance perdana ^^. Hal yang pertama yang dipikirkan begitu fict nih selesai adalah penempatan rat-nya. Benar gak, yah? *muter2*

Moga-moga fict kali ini tidak aneh, dan berkenan dibaca. apalagi direla-relain buat meninggalkan sebuah jejak.. ^^

290113, 21.30


End file.
